


Just the way you are

by MisaoKitsune



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecure Magnus Bane, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoKitsune/pseuds/MisaoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Magnus feels safe enough, his glamour slips and reveals his true nature, Alec was not expecting it.</p><p>Alec chuckled lightly, as Magnus' finger went up to brush against some of the glitters stuck on his cheekbone, when suddenly, Alec retreated as if to escape from his touch, nearly falling out of the bed.</p><p>"Your eyes Magnus, what's wrong with them?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the way you are

"So how was that?" Magnus murmured as he traced the plain of Alec's chest with the tip of his finger. 

"Mmmmh" The shadowhunter replied, still unable to catch his breath. 

He was spread out on the crimson silk sheets, their color matching the one blooming on his cheeks, his dark, dark eyelashes fanning above them in the most lovely way.  _ He really does have angel blood in his veins _ , thought Magnus.

"It was... quite magical you know" Alec answered, turning his head towards his boyfriend, partner? He hadn't decided on that one yet.

A laugh escaped from the warlock, rich, deep and surprised like he wasn't expecting it.

"As a matter of fact, I am aware of that statement, my dear Alexander."

"Why do you  wear so much make-up" Alec wondered out-loud, "It looks like I just had sex with a fairy." 

And it did. His skin looked golden under the magical lights of the room, miles, and miles of sculpted muscle.

"Perhaps I just like the way make-up on your skin, my love." 

"Do you?" Alec asked softly as he turned his head his way and leaned in for a kiss.

Magnus would probably never admit it but his heart skipped a beat and that moment. Right before their lips met tenderly.  _ It's just a kiss, angels above _ , he tried to tell himself, but his heart would have none of it. He could feel Alec's smile lightly stretching his mouth as he nipped on his lower lip.

"The things you do to me Alexander." He whispered truthfully.

Alec chuckled lightly and cracked an eye to look at him, as Magnus' finger went up to brush against some of the glitters stuck on his cheekbone, when suddenly, Alec retreated as if to escape from his touch, nearly falling out of the bed, his body seemed to recoil as a frown took place on his face.

"Is… Is something wrong, angel of mine?" 

His hand fell limply beside him, as he started thinking about what he could possibly have done wrong, millions of possibilities racing through his head. His voice was shaking, his hands were shaking, the fragile balance they had recently acquired seemed to be hanging by a thread.

"Your eyes Magnus, what's wrong with them?"

"What do you mean?"

With a flick of his hand, the warlock summoned a small carved mirror to look at his reflection, his face hardened and wounds that were once closed started bleeding all over again, he was suddenly back in London with Camille, his heart breaking and his soul aching. 

With extreme cool and a new stiffness in his bones, he lowered the reflective surface to stop looking at his animalistic feline pupils and said:

"These, Alec, are my eyes without the glamour, it sometimes happens when I let my guard down." 

Alec’s mouth opened into an "o" and his posture became less defensive, he reached out to Magnus, but the warlock was in the opposite corner of the room in the blink of an eye, already searching for a robe.

"Wait Magnus! I'm sorry, I just-"

"It’s fine" Magnus gave a weak smile, "I'll be sure to keep the glamour up when you're around, now that I know how you feel about them."

"No, Magnus, that's not what I-"

"I'm telling you it's okay Alexander" His voice took a sharp accent, he could hear how artificial it sounded. "You've been  taught your whole life that DownWorlders are the bad side, you'll need some time to... accommodate, or not! I-"

"Just listen to me I…" Alec's voice got pleading and apologetic as he got up and walked towards Magnus, his nudity being the last of his issues at the moment.

"Where's is that-" The Downworlder snapped his fingers and an indigo robe appeared in his hands, he quickly started wearing it, not paying attention to Alec who looked confused on what was going on, the situation completely escaping  his comprehension.

"Magnus, listen to me, that's not… What I… Wait, are you leaving?"

"I'll be back in the afternoon, don't worry you can spend the night here, I don't mind"

His hand was on the door's handle already.

"Is this because of- I, Magnus-"

"I just remembered I had an important. Business to attend. Warlock business! Not that you'd know anything about that, apparently."

Alec looked on the verge of panicking, or breaking something, his eyes wide and his hair tumbled, the powerless look he threw at Magnus made the other man's resolve weaken, he marched to him in big steps and grabbed his face between his hands.

"I'll be back, don't worry" His voice had softened and lost its sharp edge. "Light of my life, I just need..." He sighed.

The shadowhunter did the only thing that he could think of at the moment: He leaned in and caught Magnus' mouth in the most heart shattering, softest kiss he ever had.

The next moment, he was standing alone and naked in the middle of the room, his lips still throbbing and confusion racing through his brain.

_ By the angels, what had just happened? _

***

The portal had taken Magnus on the sandy surface of a beach in Thailand. Or at least he believed so. What was he thinking when he made a portal to the other side of the world? He stood a moment breathless, admiring the beauty of it, the sun had just come up and everything looked …  _ magical _ . The rocks stood majestic and solid, as if they were here to protect him from the tumultuous sea. The sound of the waves hitting them was soothing, and he let out a shaky breath that he felt like he had been holding back forever.

"Well, you were always a bit dramatic." 

"Ragnor!" 

His friend by his side made a low sound in his throat before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me, all of it."

***

"Izzy? Izzy, I need your help!"

"Alec, what the fuck, it's three am."

His sister appeared from her bedroom in pajamas, her hair in a messy bun on top of her head, not looking very happy about being woken up.

"It's about Magnus."

***

"And then I just- left!"

Ragnor hummed in agreement as he kept rubbing the other warlock's back in a calming gesture.

"And I know, that he is nothing like Camille, I know that, she used me as if I was nothing more than a-a"

"I know my dear."

"But Alec!-" Magnus made a grand gesture with his hands that sent sparks flying everywhere. "-Alexander, he is everything I ever wanted to have and more, and when he saw my eyes, the real ones- He- I'm aware that he didn’t mean it that way, but what if he realized who I actually am, the things I've done and the things I've seen, and-"

"Get your act together Magnus" Interrupted Ragnar. "You've been alive since the dead sea was just a lake feeling poorly" He imitated, "And that boy was just a little bit surprised, you probably made him think you were gonna leave him."

"But what if he-"

"Honey, he canceled his own wedding for you."

"He did but-"

Ragnor gave the other man a look that shut him up. Alec canceled his wedding for him. So what if his eyes freaked him out? He's a shadowhunter, Magnus told himself, and surely he's seen worse than that. 

"Don't think like that Magnus! You're not a burden to carry, and if that shadowhunter doesn't see you for what you're worth, you, the Highest Warlock of Brooklyn, by the angels! , I'll haunt him for the rest of his miserable life."

Magnus let out a broken laugh, a tear slipping down his cheek without him even noticing, he may be centuries old but the man could never control his emotions, just like his magic, case in point; his glamour. When he felt safe it dropped without his consent, like a mask slipping and revealing his true nature. It didn't happen that often but Alexander made him feel helpless,  may be love is the right word. When the shadowhunter's inexperienced, clumsy and yet burning hands laid on him earlier, he felt every single shield he spent years building up shattering to the ground as their lips met. 

His heart was a sanctuary, someone already ruined it once, but the softness in Alexander's eyes made him believe. He had buried the feeling of hope deep inside of him, in the hole that Camille left. But it surged back in him all over again.

Magnus turned towards his friend and opened his mouth, when he realised there was no one next to him, Ragnor had disappeared. An amused smile took place on his face as he got up from where he sat, and brushed the sand from his person with flicker of his hand.

He was now ready to go back,  _ if Alexander still wants you _ , whispered a voice inside his head.

***

"Alexander, are you here?"

Magnus felt ridiculously hesitant as he was about to knock on his own door, he stood there for a moment contemplating his life as an extravagant flamboyant insecure yet powerful warlock, before sighing and getting in.

The flat was empty, and deception found  its way through his veins when he noticed Alexander's shirt which was previously left discarded on the doorstep. He must have left, who wouldn't? The warlock thought bitterly. Trying to ignore the tightness of his throat, he walked towards his bedroom and stood in front of the mirror once again. The scene from earlier played itself in his mind, as he watched his iris turn into an unnatural amber, and the pupil of his eye reducing into cat-like slits. 

Self-consciously, he raised his hand to touch the indigo strands of his hair. He looked like he was part of the colourful mess of his bedroom, peacock and phoenix feathers and rubies and emeralds, silk sheets and golden curtains, makeup and nail polish, glitter and fairy dust, he could never stop being himself, he just hoped that no one would ask him to.

 

"Magnus." Said a relieved voice from the doorstep, and the latter jumped in surprise.Alec looked relieved like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he stood there for a moment and in an inhuman speed he was taking a hold of Magnus' arm and spinning him around, he crushed him in a hug.

A laugh bubbled out of the warlock as he exclaimed:

"Alexander!"

"I thought you were gone, it has been six hours and you didn't come back, I thought I upset you, I don't even know how to apologize, Magnus I-"

"Hey now" whispered the other man softly before cradling Alec's cheeks in his hands."Everything is fine, I overreacted, Magnus Bane, such a drama queen right?" He added with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

But the frown setting on the shadowhunter's face didn't go away and he raised his own palm to cover Magnus' hand.

"I shouldn't have-"

"My dear angel-"

"Please let me finish."

Magnus' mouth clicked shut as he looked worriedly at him. Alec's hazel eyes, framed by eyelashes a succubus would be jealous of stared deeply into his, Alec licked his lip in a captivating move that had the warlock's breath catching, and his heart beating a little faster. They were so close, if he could just...

"I know who you are Magnus, and I would never ask you to change that."

Alec tried to interrupt but a finger was raised to his lip, Magnus continued:

"You don't need my approval stamp for anything, but... You can give up control with me, I want you to."

The warlock felt his chest collapse on itself while fireworks exploded behind his eyelids, he surged forward and caught Alexander's mouth in a deep kiss, trying to transmit his emotions. 

His magic flowed down his skin, down his lips, into Alec's mouth, who gasped into it, the hard edges of his body responding to the spark, trembling with the energy. The shadowhunter's hand found itself lodged in Magnus' silky hair, while the other one travelled down, down to the small of his back and hummed, shifting so his body pressed against the warlock's. 

"So," Alexander began conventionally, even though he couldn't hide the blush staining his cheeks, or the pleasure shining through his eyes. "I take it that no lover of yours has ever said that?"

Magnus clicked his tongue, his ruddy lips glistening with saliva, "Many of them did, my dear, they just never meant it."

"Show me then." Softly asked Alexander.

The glamour melted away, and when the warlock blinked again, his eyes were feline and amber. 

"That's kind of hot actually." Alec said jokingly, and Magnus giggled, his face splitting into a huge grin.

The shadowhunter looked utterly charmed and  leaned in for another kiss, and bit lightly on the warlock's lip.

“I was serious about that.” He said, lowering his voice so it came out as deep as it can, eyes catching the way Magnus tried to stop a shiver, his hands tightening around Alexander's neck.

"You-" The warlock began, his voice cracking before he cleared his throat, "You are indecent Alexander."

Magnus pulled the other man to him as he let himself fall, he should have ended up on the carpet, but they were suddenly up against the wall, their bodies colliding, tongues clashing and intertwining.

"Ah!" Moaned Alec.

"Good?" The warlock murmured as he bit his neck.

"Nnnngh."

Magnus started peppering kisses on Alec’s jaw, before fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

"Are you a warlock or what?" The other man asked breathlessly, and Magnus let out a chuckle before the shirt vanished into thin air.

The feeling of magic on his skin made Alexander arch up, his muscles tightening in a manner that was simply calling Magnus to lick the sweat out of the dip between his collarbones, admiring the ways his nipples perked up from the touch. The shadowhunter was deeply hypnotized by Magnus' eyes, his lips.

"You're staring." Magnus said, amused and turned on was an unconventional expression, Alec thought, but it worked on him.

Alec hummed low in his throat, magic drumming through his veins, his ruins shining, he captured Magnus' mouth, losing himself in the feeling. The warlock lazily undulated against him, the hardness in their pants rubbing together , and ripping a groan from Alexander and a bitten off curse in a forgotten language from Magnus.

Breathlessly, Magnus said:

"I take it you like what you're seeing."

Alec trailed kisses up the warlock's ear, biting it lightly before blowing a hot breath that made the other man shiver in his arms.

"You have no idea."

"Mmmh… I think I have some of those." Magnus answered, pressing the palm of his hand to the front of Alec's pants.

"Oh fuck." He moaned, throwing his head back against the wall and exposing his throat.

"ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING SERIOUS?!"

Bam, the door opened violently by Jace who wasn't expecting the view.

"Well, we were about to, before  _ someone _ interrupted." Magnus muttered under his breath, still pressed to his lover. Both trying to catch their breaths.

Alec was pressing his burning face into the warlock's throat, he was shirtless, not that his brother had never seen his chest, but the context mattered, and Oh god, by the angels, Jace  _ heard  _ them, and  _ saw  _ them, and he was still hard from the heavy make-out session that was apparently over.  _ I am going to murder  _ Jace, Alec thought.

Magnus, on the other hand, didn't seem embarrassed the least, his robe slipping off one shoulder and revealing a glimpse of tantalizing olive skin that Alec felt a weird urge to cover, throwing an annoyed look at the blonde.

"Do you need something, or did you just come to enjoy the show?" Magnus asked as he wasn’t still pressing Alexander into the wall with his hands wrapped around him.

"I- there has been a-"

"I mean, I wouldn’t blame you per say, Renaissance painters always did enjoy painting me, and Alexander here is a fine piece of shadowhunter-"

"By the angels Magnus! The institute is calling for you, they need your services."

The warlock rolled his eyes and adjusted his clothes, then threw a sly smile at Alexander, noticing the blush on his cheeks, and with a flick of his hand, the shadowhunter found himself dressed in an almost exact replica of his shirt, except the material was shimmering silk that flowed down on his body like water.

"Thanks." He mumbled, straightening up.

He locked eyes with Jace across the room, the latter gave him two thumbs up while Magnus turned away, Alec relaxed considerably and rolled his eyes at him.

"The institute needs you Magnus."

"I heard you the first time, do you actually realise I don’t work for them? Tell them they better be paying me this time."

Jace grunted and left the room, while Alec raised his eyebrows at the warlock. 

"What ?? Unless you'd rather be paying nature of course." He added with a coy smile.

Alec laughed out loud and picked a pillow from the floor and threw at him, Magnus giggled and used his magic to stop it from hitting his face, then made a gesture with his finger that sent the feathers in it blow up and twirl around them in the air.

Alexander was all he ever wanted, and more, but the best part, is that it went both ways.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go ! My first fic !  
> Special thank you to the wonderful @rattle_the_stars, aka feellikearainbow on tumblr for being my beta, my cheerleader, my boss and most importantly my friend, I wouldn't have done it without you!  
> Please leave a kudo \comment if you liked it ! You can find me @louisismyrock on tumblr if you want, thank you for reading until the end.


End file.
